


SKAM La S1 E6: When Boys Lie

by TheAwkwardOne6



Series: SKAM La Season 1 [7]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Relationships: Ava Boudreaux/Avery Trahan, Ava Boudreaux/Oliver Lirette
Series: SKAM La Season 1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056755
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Clip 1, Saturday 11:47AM, 2021: What were you doing Friday?**

**Ava**

Hello Mr. Cormier. Is Sam here?

**Sam’s Dad**

Nice to see you Ava. And yes, he is. 

**Ava**

Can I come in and talk to him?

**Sam’s Dad**

Of course!

_ (Ava walks in and waves to Sam).  _

**Ava**

Hey 

**Sam**

Hey Ava! What’s up?

**Ava**

_ (Takes a seat next to Sam) _

I got you a pop head. I know you collect them. 

_ (She hands the collectible to him) _

**Sam**

Thanks! Um, why are you here?

**Ava**

To hang out with my friend, duh. 

**Sam**

We haven’t hung out alone since we were thirteen. 

**Ava**

Well maybe I want to start again. What did you do Friday?

**Sam**

We went to a restaurant since my parents' anniversary is coming up. 

**Ava**

Nice, nice. So you were just home then?

**Sam**

Did something happen Friday? 

**Ava**

No, I just want to catch up. 

_ (Sam quints at her) _

Fine, I think Oliver was with Becky. I was wondering if you knew anything about it.

**Sam**

No, I don’t even know why you think that. 

**Ava**

We were on the phone and I heard her voice in the background. 

**Sam**

Did you at least ask him about it?

**Ava**

Yeah, he said it was his mom. 

**Sam**

There you go. 

**Ava**

I was Becky’s best friend for years. I know what her voice sounds like. 

**Sam**

Then tell him. 

**Ava**

I did, he got mad at me for not trusting him. 

**Sam**

_ (Sighs) _

Ava, why are you with Oliver?

**Ava**

What do you mean?

**Sam**

Oliver is my best friend and I want him to be happy, but I also don’t want him with someone who doesn’t trust him. 

**Ava**

Do you think I should trust him?

**Sam**

You can also do something else. Ask Becky. 


	2. Fuck You!

##  **Clip 2, Monday 2:15PM, 2021: Fuck You!**

_ (Briana, Ava, and Claire are walking in the parking lot. Becky and Sarah are also walking. Ava is staring at them. Sam and Oliver are by his car, talking.) _

**Briana**

He was amazing! I would love to see him again soon. I really think there’s something between us. He told me that I’m really special and I’m ready for something serious. 

_ (Oliver sees Ava and starts texting her) _

**Oliver: u have a really pretty smile. i like it when u smile**

**Ava: smile yourself**

**Oliver: i am**

_ (Oliver grins. Ava gives him a fake smile.) _

**Briana**

Oh! I had an orgasm. 

**Claire**

Really? What was it like? 

**Briana**

It was like a sneeze. 

**Claire**

_ (Laughs) _

Well I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. 

**Briana**

Me too!

**Oliver: whatever txt me when ur not pissed**

**Ava: fuck you!**

_ (Zohra and Avery F walk up to them. Zohra hugs Ava) _

**Zohra**

Hey! Opening night is tonight! 

**Avery F**

I’m so nervous! But also excited!

**Claire**

Are you guys ready? 

_ (They nod) _

**Briana**

Oh, there’s Nick!

_ (Nick and his friends walk by without greeting her) _

**Briana**

That’s okay, he doesn’t have too—

**Avery T**

Hey Ava!

**Ava**

Hey Avery!

**Avery T**

I’m gonna catch your last show this Friday, but afterwards I’m having a party. Wanna come? 

**Ava**

Of course!

**Avery T**

Awesome! I’ll text you the details. 

**Ava**

Thanks!

**Avery T**

Bye!

**Ava**

Bye!

_ (The girls stare at her) _

What?


	3. He’s not into you

##  **Clip 3, Thursday 12:06PM, 2021: He’s not into you**

_(The girls are sitting together at the lunch table)_

**Briana**

I talked to Nick through Snapchat!

**Avery F**

That’s awesome!

**Briana**

I sent him a topless picture. 

**Ava**

Really? How did he reply?

**Briana**

Um, he didn’t. 

**Claire**

Did he screenshot it?

**Briana**

No, I don’t think so. He’s too amazing for that—

**Zohra**

Oh my God, Briana, I can’t listen to this anymore! He’s not into you. 

**Ava**

How do you know that?

**Zohra**

He didn’t reply to a topless picture. That’s a bit big. 

**Briana**

No, you see, that’s part of the game. Guys do that to make girls more interested. 

**Zohra**

I’m sorry, but you’re just going to get yourself hurt. He’s not into you. 

**Briana**

Why are you always so mean?

_(She picks up her tray and storms off. The rest of the girls look at Zohra.)_

**Zohra**

Guys, if we don’t tell her the truth, then who will? She’s sending topless pictures to boys who lie to her to sleep with her. I don’t want her sending one to the wrong boy and ruining her future. 

**Ava**

We can’t know for sure that he’s lying, though. 

**Zohra**

Well he’s certainly not the most trustworthy guy. 

**Ava**

But… we can’t go around saying people are lying without proof. 

_(It’s obvious she’s no longer talking about Nick)_

Sometimes we just have to trust people. 

**Zohra**

When a guy is lying, you know. Their stories are inconsistent and they get mad when you ask them about it. It’s called gaslighting, and it’s a form of abuse. Trust me, Nick will just break her heart and I’m not going to let him. 


	4. A glooming peace

##  **Clip 4, Friday 8:46PM, 2021: A glooming peace**

_ (Clips of teens in 15th century costumes full the screen. Clips of them saying their lines from Romeo and Juliet. Zohra kisses Azyan, who is Romeo, on the cheek instead of the mouth in her scenes, but does so in a way that hides it’s not a real kiss. The scene where Romeo and Juliet die comes and passes. Finally it ends and a girl dressed as Prince Escalus runs to the stage) _

**Girl**

A glooming peace this morning with it brings.

The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head.

Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things.

Some shall be pardoned, and some punishèd.

For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.

_ (The audience burst into a round of applause, clapping harder for Zohra than anyone. She’s smiling bright.  _

_ They leave the stage and go into the hallway. A man and a woman wearing a hijab who look very similar to Zohra are holding roses) _

**Zohra’s Dad**

You were amazing!

**Zohra’s Mom**

You're such an amazing actress!

**Zohra**

Thank you both so much!

_ (She takes the roses and hugs them. _

_ Ava looks around the room and sees how everyone around her has someone. She looks around and texts Oliver things like “were you there?” And “did you like the show?” She doesn’t get a reply. Her mom texts her “I’m sorry I wasn’t there! I was called in to work.” Oliver is not there, and she’s the only one alone.  _

_ Someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns around) _

**Avery T**

Hey! You were amazing!

**Ava**

You came?

**Avery T**

Of course! 

_ (He smiled and the sound of Ava’s heart can be heard again) _

Um, I didn’t get you flowers, but I did get you this. 

_ (He hands her a stuffed cat pillow) _

**Ava**

I love it. 

**Avery T**

Uhh, see you at the party?

**Ava**

Of course. 

_ (At the party, the girls are back in their regular clothes. Briana is dancing near Nick, who’s dancing with another girl. Ava notices Becky and confronts her) _

**Ava**

Were you with Oliver Friday?

**Becky**

Yeah. Oh, he didn’t tell you?

**Ava**

Fuck you. 

**Becky**

No, fuck you. 

_ (Ava texts Oliver and says “becky told me everything. fuck you, we’re done.” _

_ She hides in the bedroom and starts crying. Avery T walks in, talking on the phone, but the money he sees Ava crying he hangs up.) _

**Avery T**

Hey, what’s wrong?

**Ava**

My boyfriend cheated on me.

**Avery T**

Oh. I’m sorry. 

**Ava**

I’m so stupid. I should have known. 

**Avery T**

No, you’re not stupid. You’re really smart and really beautiful, and any guy who makes you cry doesn’t deserve you. You deserve someone who makes you happy. 

_ (Ava’s heartbeat can be heard again, and she kisses him. Avery T pulls away) _

**Avery T**

As much as I like you, you’re crying. I’m not going to kiss a crying girl. 

**Ava**

Why?

**Avery T**

Because only a shitty person would take advantage of a vulnerable person like that. 

_ (Ava looks down, staring at her shoes as she kicks her feet a little.) _

Fine.  _ (He kisses her on the forehead)  _ There. 

_ (Ava lets him hug her and she kisses him on the cheek. He kisses her on the nose. She giggles and rests their foreheads together.) _

**Avery T**

Do you want to go home?

**Ava**

Yeah, um. I’m not really in a partying mood. 

**Avery T**

I’ll drive you. 

_ (They leave the room and see Nick kissing Sarah. Then they leave the building. When Ava gets out of Avery T’s car, holding the pillow he gave her, Oliver is there. He drives off after waving. Ava sits next to Oliver) _

**Oliver**

I saw the pictures from your play. 

**Ava**

Too bad you didn’t come. You have five days. 

**Oliver**

I’m sorry. I can’t handle us breaking up. You should know—Becky’s brother sells weed. I… started buying from him. 

**Ava**

You’re a pothead?

**Oliver**

If you want to call it that. 

**Ava**

Why?

**Oliver**

There’s a lot of shit going on in my life and I’m fucking stressed. I was at Becky’s house to buy, and she showed up. 

**Ava**

Why didn’t you tell me?

**Oliver**

Because you already put up with so much of my shit. There’s nothing between me and Becky and there never will be. I know I shouldn’t have lied, and I’m sorry. I would never do something like that. I love you. 

**Ava**

I love you too

_ (Ava cries and hugs him, a guilty look on her face.) _

**_Song: Sunlight by Hozier_ **


End file.
